Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol (also known as the "Hidden Idol" or simply as "The Idol") is widely believed to be the biggest twist ever to occur in Survivor. Its purpose is to, one way or another, negate all votes cast against the holder when he or she chooses to play it. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they utilize the object, or defuse its powers. Appearance Similar to the Immunity Idol and the Immunity Necklace, the Hidden Immunity Idol is a usually small, ornate talisman that is designed depending on the season's theme and/or location. Other idols are designed like small necklaces or bracelets. Usually, the idol is an item based on the history or landscape of the area. Format The format of how the Hidden Immunity Idol is used every season differs, and as of now there are different formats of how it is used based on the time it can be used in Tribal Council. Rules Hidden Immunity Idols are considered as "personal items," thus cannot be stolen from its owner, as stated in the Survivor Rulebook. If the owner hides his or her idol for safekeeping, and someone else finds it, the latter may not take it. In case of a tie, if the player who possesses an idol is subjected to a tie vote, he or she may not use his or her idol in the second round of voting. If the players who have votes all use a Hidden Immunity Idol, and turns out they are the only players who have votes, the vote will be considered null, and a revote would commence, where the players must vote for someone else other than the idol users and the player who won the Immunity Challenge. Clues To find Hidden Immunity Idols more easily, clues are provided to castaways. Several clues either are progressive (meaning the first clue will not be as helpful as the next ones because it will only lead to another clue, but the succeeding clues would lead the looker closer the actual place of the idol), or still lead to the same hiding place, albeit restructured for added confusion. As the season progresses, more clues will be provided, regardless if the idol has already been found or not. These clues can be shared to others by the finder/s' choosing; however, in several incidents where players were finding the idols without the need of clues. Owning History *Survivor ORG 1: Russia ** TD found an idol in Russia. He played it in Game Comes Crumbling Down, however, he didn't need to play it because he got no votes. ** Max found 2 idols in Russia. He was voted out with both of them in his pocket in I Can Help You or Hurt You. He gave the idols to Edgar after his elimination. ** Perry found an idol in Russia. He played it in It Helps to Have No Life and negated 2 votes and saved himself from a tie. ** Edgar found an idol in Russia. He played it in It Helps to Have No Life and negated 4 votes and saved himself from being eliminated. ** After Max gave his idols to Edgar, Edgar played both of them at the next tribal council on himself and Aston and blindsided Zeke. ** Aston found an idol in Russia, but never played it. *Survivor ORG 2: Mali *Survivor ORG 3: Brazil *Survivor ORG 4: Batangas *Survivor ORG 5: Norway *Survivor ORG 6: Haiti *Survivor ORG 7: Vietnam *Survivor ORG 8: Rio San Juan *Survivor ORG 11: Bora Bora Category:Gameplay Category:Twists